The Story of Persephone and Hades
by cassisbeast
Summary: Just a little one shot on Persephone/Hades. Inspiration for this story came from the song Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. Rated T because I can. One-shot


**This is a one-shot. I'm doing for the Songfest Challenge on the forum ****Percy Jackson and the Land of Writing.**

**The song I got inspiration from is ****Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey****. I'm going to be making my own changes to some parts of Greek mythology.**

**Persephone's P.O.V**

I looked over at my husband, his face alight with joy. He was so proud of Nico, for a reason that I understood very well. Nico was finally brave enough to admit his feelings for a certain sea-green eyed young man. And even though Hades wasn't necessarily proud of Nico's choice in crushes, he was happy that Nico had the courage to admit his feeling.

I remember when Hades had done something similar. They day Hades and I had first met. Many of you might think that the day we first met was when he abducted me, but you'd be wrong. That's just a story my mother likes to spout, because it gets her sympathy.

_*Flashback*_

_I was just a demi-god at the time, but I was content. Camp-Half Blood had just been built and I was staying in the Demeter cabin with five other kids. Most of my siblings were obsessed with wheat and oatmeal, but I loved flowers, and somehow that made me weird. At least I didn't sing to wheat like George did. I mean seriously. Anyway, I was outside of the camp's borders, making beautiful flora sprout everywhere when I heard footsteps behind me._

_Without thinking I pulled the sword off my belt and whipped around, digging the blade into the man's neck, but not far enough to kill him. The sword point had pricked his skin and when I saw gold ichor spill from the wound the color drained from my face._

"_I'm so sorry my lord. I didn't mean to….you just startled me." I stammered bowing, hopping beyond all hope that this god wasn't a pompous ass, who would smite me for such an idiotic accident. A pale hand reached down and tilted my chin gently upward. My eyes were met with a gentle smile, shaggy black hair, amused black eyes, and an eighteen year old face that looked heavenly. It was Hades and oddly enough he had the cutest dimples, which was weird because you'd assume that the god of the underworld doesn't smile._

"_No it is I who must apologize. After all, I should've made my presence known instead of sneaking up on you." He spoke kindly, and his voice was as smooth as honey. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me." This shocked me out of my handsome induced trance. A god was asking me on a date, the god of the dead. I fear I may have just gaped at him like an idiot._

"_Think about it, and when you have an answer just call my name." He stated softly, before putting his hand on the ground and pulling away with a pink tiger lily made from rubies, amethysts, small onyx pebbles, and emeralds. And I was once again brought out of a trance._

"_Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you." I responded happily, before pecking him on the cheek, plucking the flower out of his hand and running back to the Demeter cabin._

_When I reached the cabin I looked at my bed and saw a note on it. Gently placing the beautiful gem lily on my pillow I viciously snatched the piece of parchment off my sheets._

Dear Persephone,

I will come and pick you up for the date after dinner, so you shouldn't go to the camp fire today. Go to the crest of the hill.

-Hades.

_Dinner was in thirty minutes, which meant I had that much time to get ready for my date after dinner. I ran over to my dresser, grabbed the only black chiffon dress I had and put it on. The dress had one strap, a sweetheart neckline, a little belt around my waist, and a leg spilt on the right side. Then I put my purple and pink lace-up sandals on. I also made a headband by bradding two pieces of my hair and clipping them together in the back. Lastly, I slipped my gem flower into my hair, resting on the top of my ear._

…

_It was a two years later and Hades was still taking me on dates once every week, right after dinner. At dinner I got up and walked over to the fire, I was too nervous to eat so I scoped all my food in, I was hoping maybe that maybe Hades would purpose or something. The sacrifice went to Aphrodite to help me on this date, to my mother, and to Hades because I was in love with the god._

…

_When I reached the crest of the hill, Hades was waiting there. The camp was located really close to Olympus and was only a mile away from Olympus on Mount Olympus, so it was fairly easy for them to visit. Hades was dressed formally, and looked just as handsome as he did before, but his expression was different. He looked like someone had stolen the breath from his lungs._

"_I'm glad that I can shock an Olympian, but shouldn't you be used to seeing me by now?" I questioned teasing him. "Plus Aphrodite has to be like ten time prettier than me." I stated seriously, with no intension of sounding hubristic, because I had heard enough stories to know that the gods did not take hubris lightly._

"_Aphrodite's beauty if forced, like she is trying to impress everyone. You, my darling, are just naturally gorgeous." He said sincerely, grabbing my hand and twirling me in a circle when he said my darling. I couldn't help but blush at his praise. "Now come on. I have a surprise planned." He grabbed my hand and we began to sink into a shadow. When we popped out of the shadow we were in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by forest, with a waterfall that glowed silver in the moonlight behind us, and some of the most breath taking flowers I have ever seen. In the clearing lay a blanket with food on it._

"_A picnic!" I exclaimed in excitement. "Thank you!" I quickly pecked Hades on the lips, and this oddly enjoyable electric shock made my lips tingle. Hades was smiling like an idiot, so I grabbed his hand and brought us over to the blanket. He sat down first and I sat in his lap, with his arms around me._

"_I love you." He whispered softly into my ear, which made my heart beat loudly and the butterflies in my stomach flutter. But he didn't say anything else._

"_Do you just love me because I'm young and beautiful?" I questioned, letting my insecurities out. "Will you toss me away when you get bored? And then go find someone more youthful than I?" I had turned around in his lap and was looking him straight in the eyes._

"_Persephone. If I could I would become mortal with you and when you grew old I'd grow old. But I can't so, I wanted to know if you'd be my wife. My immortal wife. You are the only woman I've ever truly loved, you might think my demi-god children prove that statement false, but since I met you I have seen no one else. I cannot get you out of my wife. So will you be with me for forever." He asked with pleading puppy dog eyes that made my insecurities melt away._

"_Of course I marry you, you idiot." I shouted in pure bliss, before crashing my lips onto his. As we kissed I could faintly feel myself gaining strength and power, I guess I was becoming a goddess right at that second, but the only I was really focused on was the electric feeling I was getting from Hades lips._

"_I love you too." I gaps between kisses, before pushing Hades into a laying position, never stopping the assault of kisses._

_*Flashback end*_

He hadn't lied to me. I knew that he loved me above all others but when he cheated it hurt. Maybe he cheated on me, because I've never given him a child before. The baby forming in my womb right now might change his habits. This godly child might be the only incentive he needs to stop cheating, and even if he doesn't at least he kept his promise. He has loved me, even though I'm no longer young and some days I'm not even remotely beautiful.

"Honey." I called worried and in response to Hades turned to me with concern written all over his face. I think that concern was what gave me the courage to tell him.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted. His eyes widened in shock, before the most joy filled smile I've ever seen him have, spread across his face.

"I love you." He said walking over to me and spinning me around by the hand, before softly and gently placing his lips on mine. "I love you so much."


End file.
